<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smol Drabbles for the Soul by anxietygnome (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488043">Smol Drabbles for the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome'>anxietygnome (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis literally just as it says. These drabbles won't be super long, and will be in the perspective of Shuichi and Kaito. These are more of a way to help me practice musing before I get to work on my big story :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi bolted up in his shared bed, eyes wide and sweat dribbling down his temples. Another nightmare, another waking terror. He tried to steady his breathing, but it was to no avail, as he seemed unable to calm himself down. However, the boy didn't want to wake the other he was laying with up. Slowly and rather shakily, he forced himself out of bed, and towards the door. The detective didn't miss the small whimper coming from his significant other as he left cold air to replace his warmth. With a sigh, the male opened the door of the apartment and headed towards the small kitchen. After long years in high school, where he met his loving and so amazing fiance, Kokichi, Shuichi had settled down in an apartment with said significant other. However, despite not remembering much about the high school he attended, he had horrible flashbacks of many murders... Ones he wished he would forget about. The doctors diagnosed him with PTSD, but... Was that really the answer? It didn't satisfy him.</p><p> </p><p>The cyanette headed for the fridge, and once he had arrived, pulled a small water out from it, and went to sit down in one of the stools by the counter. He sighed, setting down the water and letting his arms cross, then gently setting down his head to rest on them. Truth be told, he didn't want to go back to sleep. However, he also didn't want the purplette to yell at him about not sleeping. Speaking of the devil, Saihara lifted his head when he heard soft steps gliding across the floor. Turning around on the stool, he saw Ouma standing not far away, and looking absolutely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shumai-? What are you doing awake?"<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I could ask you the same thing, 'Kichi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi's voice was soft and resounding against the dark and bitter cold of the midnight light. He found Kokichi sitting next to him pretty quickly and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, too bad. I asked you first, and I want an answer."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. Of course, his fiance was going to be insistent on an answer. He loved the guy a lot, no matter how pesky or determined he was. At least he was more honest with him now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just another night terror. I'm fine hun, really-!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't believe it. You're going to get yourself back into that bed, and you're going to lay down and sleep peacefully. Got it?"<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeez, talk about whipped! The cyanette smiled in defeat, standing up and holding his hand out to the other, which he found, took it rather quickly. The detective led the purplette back to their shared room and waited for the other to lay down again before he took his place beside him. Ouma clutched onto him gently, and Saihara unreluctantly wrapped his arms around the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And don't get back up! You can just wake me up, okay? I know this helps you relax."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saihara nodded gently in response. It was true, being able to just lay down and hold Ouma gave him great comfort. He had something to hold onto.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Something to rely on.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do you Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi hasn't been himself since the killing game ended, and they found out it was just a torturous game. For fun.</p><p>In which, Kokichi tries to fix Shuichi in the corniest way possible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi hadn't spoken to anyone outside of when he had to for months. Kokichi knew that the killing game had destroyed him mentally, but, this was out of the question, and he was determined to fix his beloved. And since he had his mind set on it? He was going to go through with this. </p><p>This would start now, as he approached behind Shuichi, a gentle smile playing at the edges of his mouth as he spoke up, mocking the other's current 'thinking' posture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Shumai, has anyone ever told you that you look really dumb when you stand like that?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the eager male didn't get any response at all. So, he let a soft pout grace his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"C'monnnnnn, answer meeeee!!!! I won't leave you alone until you do! Don't make me get corny Shumai!~"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The taller boy next to him seemed to get rather annoyed, moving his head to glare daggers at the shorter. The purplette huffed, crossing his arms as he glared back at the cyanette, but more challenging. He was already planning all of the corny things to say!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're extremely annoying, you know that, right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I may be annoying, but I can do something that you can't!~"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? And what's that, Kokichi?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well, I can hold the whole world in my hands!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No you ca- wait a second-"<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>But it was too late. The supreme leader reached up to cup his cheeks with a mischevious grin, a chuckle escaping his lips as he watched the detective's cheeks light up bright red. With a victorious rumble, he pulled back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Told ya I coulddddd!!!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saihara grunted, glancing away. What was there to say? Ouma had bested him... that time. Oh well. It was nice to see someone put forth such a determination to care about him. Perhaps, he would consider talking more.</p><p>
  <em>Just maybe...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EAAJHAKJ I THOUGHT OF THIS ONE on THE BUS HAHA</p><p>Also, I hope that it's not like, unsatisfactory or anything :o</p><p>I just wanted to write something short, and accidentally left off on it, which means... I forgot what my idea was. Oopsie daisies!</p><p>Anyways, this isn't sposed to be romantic or anything so :P<br/>hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EJDHSKj</p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter :DDD<br/>I'm still getting used to writing as Shuichi,,,, and my Kokichi might be a bit OOC in talking and actions, but oh well. It's a wip :D</p><p>i just wanted to write,,,, soff comfort.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>